


Love on an Open Road prt 1: My Peter Quill, Supernatural, Fury Road Mash Up thing

by what_immortal



Category: Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: F/M, NSFW, figured i would post here, tumblr is going to hell, wrote this for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_immortal/pseuds/what_immortal
Summary: I actually had a longer story plot for this, but then got bored and cut a lot out…..I took the premise of Mad Max Fury Road and tweaked some stuff. Hope you like it!(Y/N)= Your name(Y/F/N)= Your Friends NameOr you can switch it around so you can end up with either character.





	Love on an Open Road prt 1: My Peter Quill, Supernatural, Fury Road Mash Up thing

+

It was the heat.

That was what did it.

See. No one was worried about the heat. Not until it was too late. No one worried that instead of dropping, the temperature continued to climb. Through Christmas. Through New Year’s. It was the middle of February and 105 degrees outside before the government even began to take notice, claiming “things would go back to normal eventually.” By then it was already too late.

That’s when the Panic started. The land started to die, and water became more and more scarce.

It was times like those that (Y/F/N) was happy she had friends like (Y/N) (and vice versa); cause (Y/N) could set her mind on one task and get stuff done, and it helped that she was, well, a weapon crazed madwomen. But hey, you needed people like that in the apocalypse. Unlike (Y/N)’s goal driven mindset, (Y/F/N) could focus on the big picture, where to go, what to do, and who to take. And between the two of them not only were they able to survive the onset of the apocalypse, but thrive. So by the time the world turned into a dead rock of dirt and sand (Y/N) and (Y/F/N) had a nice cavern set up in the desert land of what was once Texas.

(Y/N) set up cars and modified them with weapons for protection while (Y/F/N) cared for everything else they needed to survive. And since she was better at reading people she was the one that made the decisions on who they would help and who they would avoid when/if any survivors were found on (Y/N)’s supply runs. It had been like that for years now, but lately (Y/F/N) felt something off with (Y/N). They didn’t talk as much and (Y/N) was constantly making solo runs out into the cursed earth. (Y/F/N) was starting to think (Y/N) didn’t like her anymore and the stress from that and ruling everything they built was starting to take a toll on (Y/F/N). That was until they came along…

+

(Y/N) was out on another solo run, just standing near her bike watching the sun about to go down before she was to head back to base when she saw it, two small dust clouds in the distance. When she pulled out her binoculars to take a look she saw a large man riding a dirt bike being followed by what looked to be a modified truck. Since she wasn’t too far away from base she radioed back to (Y/F/N).

“(Y/F/N) you there?”

After a few seconds of radio static (Y/N) heard her friends annoyed voice come over. “Dude, you need to stop going out without telling me, it’s dan..

“I know, I know, you worry wart, it’s dangerous. But listen, I’ve spotted some people. One man on a bike being followed by a car. Not sure how many in the car but figured I would reach out see how you wanted to play this.”

“Ugh, men are always tricky. Why can’t we find more cats, or hell, a still functioning restaurant, I want some steak dude.” (Y/N) laughed a little at her friends rant, yeah she missed normal food too, but her friend being the foodie that she is had a lot to say on the matter. “Well, tell me how they look. Any weapons, chains, they look crazy?”

“Yeah cause I can tell that from here.” (Y/N) smirked at the radio.

“Do you think you could get a better look, or do you want me to come out there?”

“Let me see if I can…” (Y/N) looked up from her radio and cursed.

“What, what’s going on? (Y/N)?” (Y/N) didn’t respond as she stuck the radio on her hip and ran back to her bike. She put in her earpiece and kick started her bike to pull a 180 and book it toward the base. “(Y/F/N), you still there?” (Y/N) yelled over the wind and sand blowing in her face

“Yeah, what the hell is going on?”

“They must have seen me or something, cause when I looked back they were heading straight toward me…fast. What’s the plan her (Y/F/N)?”

“Ok, head toward the rocks just south of here. You can lose them in there; we can get a closer look, and maybe figure out our next move. I’ll grab the four wheeler and meet you on the bluff ok?”

“See ya soon.” (Y/N) yelled as she revved her bike.

The second (Y/F/N) disconnected with (Y/N) she headed down to what (Y/N) called the ‘garage,’ started her four wheeler, and took off towards the canyons.

+

About thirty minutes later (Y/N) and (Y/F/N) were staring down into the rock trail while the biker and car that (Y/N) saw pulled into the ravine. Now that they were closer they could see the bike rider more clearly. He was a taller man, muscular, wearing a blue button up, a leather hunting vest, brown cargo pants, and boots. He got off his bike and walked back to the car that had just parked.  Another man with short black hair wearing a red t shirt, with a hoody of all things under a leather jacket got out of the car. (Y/F/N) couldn’t help but stare at the biker while (Y/N) looked over the man from the car. They were both gorgeous. Tall, muscular, and just…wow. (Y/N) and (Y/F/N) could just make out the men’s conversation from their perch, and listened intently to try to gauge what these men were like.

“Where do you think he took off to?”  The taller of the two asked.

“I dunno Gad, but he sure could ride. Took off like a bat out of hell after seeing us.”

“Maybe we spooked ‘em Peter. We rolled up on him kind of fast.”

“Yeah I guess.” Peter said running his hands through his red hair.

(Y/N) and (Y/F/N) scooted back down from where they were peering. “They seem ok so far.” (Y/F/N) said.

“Yeah, but can’t really tell too much from here….also why did they call me a he?” (Y/N) asked indignant.

“I like how that’s what you are worried about.” (Y/F/N) stifled a laugh at (Y/N)’s glare and moved back up to listen to the men again. As she did though she brushed some loose sand causing a few rocks to slide down the side of the ravine the men were on.

Both men turned suddenly toward the noise while (Y/N) pulled (Y/F/N) back down and mumbled a ‘fuck’ while pulling out her pistol motioning (Y/F/N) to do the same.

(Y/F/N) did so hesitantly, not liking the idea of shooting, much less shooting someone, when one of the men yelled “Hello?”

(Y/N) and (Y/F/N) could hear footsteps start to head their way, and although they were uphill they know it wouldn’t be long before the men found them.

“Okay listen,” (Y/N) whispered, “I’ll distract them while you run to the vehicles, once you’re there my rifle…”

“Um (Y/N),” (Y/F/N) interrupted, “I don’t think that is going to work.”

(Y/N) looked up to see what (Y/F/N) was talking about only to see two smiling men standing over them. Somehow the men had climbed the hill they were at already (long legged freaks lol).

“Howdy ladies,” Peter said tilting his head while Gad just looked over both of them while holding a shotgun. The only saving grace being he was not pointing it directly at them. Both women slowly stood and put their hands up dropping their guns while looking over the men now that they could seethem  more clearly. (Y/F/N) looked on appraisingly, while (Y/N) looked on more calculatingly.

“You must be the rider we saw,” Peter said indicating (Y/N) with his hand, “listen we didn’t mean to spoo…”

“Hey, Gad, right?” (Y/N) interrupted what seemed to be an honest apology from Peter earning her a glare from (Y/F/N) and Gad.

“Yeah?” Gad asked

“Next time you are thinking of taking hostages, make sure to point the gun at them.” With that (Y/N) threw the rock she had been hiding in her fist right at Gad’s head before yelling at (Y/F/N) to run. Dumbfounded, (Y/F/N) just stood there as she watched her 5ft nothing friend tackle the towering man and try to wrestle the gun from him. As the two struggled for the gun the both started rolling back down the hill the men had previously climbed. (Y/F/N) and Peter looked at each other then back at the sparring pair not sure what they should be doing.

Once they reached the bottom Gad managed to get on top of (Y/N) and throw the gun away from both of them. He grabbed her wrists above her head while she struggled. “Calm down!” he yelled. (Y/N) finally stopped struggling and just glared at the man lying on top of her. Her eyes went a little wide realizing the position they were in. Gad, realizing this as well sat up quickly, and although still straddling (Y/N)’s waist, put his hand up to show he wasn’t going to do anything. “Listen, we…we’re not going to, I’m not…I mean…Peter help me out here.”

“Nah I think you’re doing fine, Gadreel buddy, what with still sitting on her and all.” Peter said as he helped (Y/F/N) walk down the hill. Gadreel looked down then quickly shot up and even offered his hand to (Y/N) to help her up. She swatted it away and stood brushing offer her jeans. “So what are you two, like together or something?” Gadreel looked at Peter and then back at (Y/N). “No why?”

“Well don’t be offended or anything, but most men traveling together out here are either gay or….well, let’s just say they wouldn’t have gotten off of me that quick.”

“We wouldn’t, that’s just, we just travel together, it’s safer in groups, that’s all I swear.” Gadreel looked almost affronted that (Y/N) would even suggest a man would do that, it was kind of adorable in her opinion.

“What my bumbling friend here is trying to say is we won’t ravage you…well unless you want us to,” He winked at (Y/F/N), causing her to blush, before continuing “But he is right, we are looking for more survivors and a place to set up hopefully more permanent than a few weeks here and there. We saw you in the distance and figured you might either know where more people are or want to join us. Help us find a home I guess…..that maybe sounds kind of cheesy now that I say it out loud.”

“It’s not cheesy.” (Y/F/N) said already half way to falling in love with him.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes but couldn’t help from being a little moved from what had to be the only two men on earth that weren’t crazy. “Well, we might have a place but we are not going to get there before nightfall, and not gonna lie, I’m not taking y’all anywhere near there until I know for sure you’re not nuts.”

“Fair enough.” Peter said.

“Where do you plan on going in the meantime if you don’t mind me asking?” Gadreel questioned.

“There are some overhangs we can camp out at down the trail a little further; you can follow us if you want.” (Y/N) said moving toward her bike making sure (Y/F/N) followed.

Once they were out of earshot Peter looked over to Gadreel. “Dibs on the taller one.”

“Really Peter, your calling dibs, what if she doesn’t even like you.”

“What are you talking about, I’m totally adorable.”

“Yeah whatever.” Gadreel replied before going to retrieve his shotgun.

“Hey, don’t think I didn’t see you checking out short and fiery back there.”

“I…I didn’t, just shut up Quill.”

“No problemo,” Peter said laughing as he started toward his bike, “let’s get going before they decide to ditch us.”

+

After spending the next few days with Gadreel and Peter, (Y/F/N) was convinced they were good guys and decided to let them come back to base with them. Of course after telling Peter this he promptly made a joke about getting to as many bases with (Y/F/N) as he could. He got along with (Y/F/N) perfectly and she him, Gadreel and (Y/N) on the other hand didn’t seem to get along at all. They were always snipping at each other and making sarcastic comments. By the time they got back to the base (Y/F/N) thought (Y/N) was going to kill him. Turned out it was the exact opposite, apparently all that aggravation was hiding a lot of suppressed sexual tension because the second (Y/N) and Gadreel made it through the doors of the bunker (Y/N) was in Gadreel’s arms and half naked by the time they made it to (Y/N)’s room. Peter and (Y/F/N) looked on in amusement and maybe a little horror at their friends.

“Well, that was…something.” Peter said.

“Yeah, something,” (Y/F/N) replied blushing slightly.

“Ok, screw this.” Peter said right before sweeping (Y/F/N) off her feet like she weighed nothing. (Y/F/N) smiled happily and told him how to get to her room as well.

…and (Y/F/N) eventually did find a restaurant that she could get food from lol.


End file.
